


Relazione disfunzionale

by AkaneMikael



Series: Il ghepardo e la iena [24]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Anche se Antonio ed Hank non stanno insieme, quest'ultimo si preoccupa sempre per lui ed è il primo ad accorgersi che Antonio ha qualcosa che non va. Che poi 'non stare insieme' non implica il non incontrarsi a letto!





	Relazione disfunzionale

**Author's Note:**

> questa fic si ambienta all’inizio della quarta stagione, poco prima che Antonio si metta ad uscire (sia pure dubbioso) con Sylvie. Io amo Sylvie e potevano anche fare una coppia meravigliosa, ma amo anche Antonio con Hank ed in questo mio personale universo, ho deciso di usare la faccenda a mio vantaggio. Oltretutto si vede un Antonio molto sofferente davanti ai casi più crudi. Perciò ecco a voi un’altra fic su questi due!

RELAZIONE DISFUNZIONALE

 

  
Antonio si voltò stringendo forte l’arma, il respiro corto, i muscoli di tutto il corpo tesi. Sentiva il sudore e le goccioline di acqua scivolare lungo la schiena e ai lati del viso. Ogni parte di sé era rigida.   
Girò lento solo gli occhi, non vedeva quasi nulla, doveva affidarsi ai propri sensi.   
Si concentrò sul proprio istinto. Sugli odori che sentiva. Odore di pioggia, da fuori il magazzino si sentiva lo scroscio del temporale.   
Era una notte come quella, come quella che aveva rovinato tutto.   
Antonio si sforzò di non pensarci, infine controllando al meglio il respiro, nel silenzio rovinato solo dalla pioggia esterna, sentì un rumore. Fu quasi impercettibile, ma fu sufficiente. Antonio si girò svelto appena in tempo per vedere un’ombra piombargli addosso. Finì a terra dopo aver scansato una mazza alla velocità di un battitore professionista. La pistola gli cadde, dal rumore doveva essere troppo lontana per essere ritrovata in fretta. Imprecò. Non c’era tempo per pensare.  
L’uomo preparò il secondo colpo riprendendo il controllo della mazza, sentì il rumore dell’aria vibrare, vide l’ombra sottile e lunga sopra la sua testa, ma lui fu più veloce. Con un movimento veloce delle gambe, sforbiciò i piedi dell’aggressore che rovinò scioccamente a terra, di lato. La mazza fece il tipico rumore di legno, rotolò come la pistola. Antonio si alzò e si avventò sull’uomo a terra, si mise a cavalcioni, lo afferrò per il colletto e cominciò a colpirlo con un pugno, due pugni, tre pugni. Uno più forte e rabbioso dell’altro.   
Infine si sentì tirare via da dietro, due braccia forti e familiari lo strapparono letteralmente di peso, un sonoro e roco ‘Basta, Antonio!’.   
Poi era contro qualcuno, contro questa persona che l’aveva tirato via e fermato dall’ucciderlo coi suoi pugni.   
\- Basta. - Mormorò al suo orecchio. Antonio sospirò e nel sentire le sue labbra muoversi contro di sé, si rilassò di schianto mentre i brividi lo percorrevano.  
Sentì tutta la fatica abbattersi su di lui e quei giorni infinti di appostamenti e copertura ebbero l’epilogo giusto e meritato.   
Era buio, il criminale a terra svenuto non dava cenni di ripresa. Le sue braccia intorno al torace, non più tanto strette. Il petto contro la propria schiena.   
Girò la testa, chiuse gli occhi e mentre il respiro si regolarizzava, le labbra trovarono le sue, turbato, contrariato eppure con una pace strana.   
Non andava bene, si disse.   
Non poteva continuare così.   
Hank non lo respinse, schiuse le labbra e accolse le sue in una carezza sentita.   
Poco dopo le luci delle torce, il tonfo delle porte, la pioggia più forte. Voci.  
La squadra li aveva raggiunti.   
Era finita sul serio.   
Hank ed Antonio si separarono e come se non fosse successo nulla, tornarono al caso appena concluso dove Antonio era andato sotto copertura, ritrovandosi ancora una volta testimone di cose troppo sporche per essere semplicemente sopportate.   
  
La sua mano, gentile sul suo viso. Le dita a testare i lividi, il sopracciglio spaccato.   
\- Vai al Med. - Disse roco Hank guardandolo negli spogliatoi del dipartimento. Antonio lo guardò stupito.   
\- È un graffio. - Hank sospirò.   
\- Ti ci vuole una medicazione seria. -   
\- Passerò da Gabby, ci penserà lei. - Hank non rispose, lo lasciò finire di prepararsi. Lo sentiva diverso, era una sensazione concreta che aveva da un po’, ma quando chiedeva cosa avesse, diceva ‘niente’.   
\- Che succede Antonio? - Chiese poi dopo un po’, pronti per andare. Antonio, chiavi in mano, si fermò e lo guardò stupito.   
\- Sono stanco. - Rispose secco, sbrigativo, evasivo.   
\- Non parlo di adesso. - Rimbeccò subito Hank, paziente. Antonio si strinse nelle spalle.   
\- Nemmeno io. - Fece secco.   
\- Allora perché non me ne parli? - Antonio lo guardò negli occhi avvicinandosi, si fermò a pochi centimetri, si guardarono intensamente, poi senza sfiorarsi rispose:   
\- Perché dovrei? Tu non parli con me quando hai problemi, quando stai davvero male, così male da passare di nuovo il segno. Perché io dovrei? - E con questo, duramente, lo superò senza salutarlo, andandosene.   
Hank rimase fermo a guardare il posto vuoto, strinse le labbra capendo che aveva qualcosa di serio e che aveva bisogno di parlare con qualcuno.   
Antonio aveva ragione, lui non lo aveva fatto, non poteva pretendere che lo facesse a sua volta invece.   
Però Antonio era diverso, non poteva convivere con certi demoni, non voleva che lo facesse. Aveva una sua purezza, il suo modo di non piegarsi, di non passare i limiti e, nel caso, fermarsi immediatamente e non rifarlo più.   
Lui si pentiva di quel che faceva, se sbagliava.   
Hank non ne era più in grado. E non voleva che qualcosa macchiasse Antonio.   
  
Inizialmente aveva deciso di lasciarlo in pace, ma poi si ritrovò a guidare verso casa sua. Si diede dell’idiota nel realizzare che in realtà Antonio non doveva essere in casa poiché in teoria da sua sorella, poi vide la sua macchina e scosse il capo.  
\- Da Gabby a farsi vedere, eh? - Disse ironico e contrariato scendendo.   
Antonio non fu sorpreso di vederlo, storse la bocca, alzò teatralmente gli occhi al cielo come da ragazzino e lo piantò lì tornando in casa, senza impedirgli di entrare.   
\- È stata veloce, tua sorella! - Cominciò polemico.   
\- Un lampo! - Esclamò sarcastico sapendo di cosa parlavano.   
Antonio tornò a piombare sul divano ignorandolo, tornò al suo pollo fritto, alla sua birra ed alla sua partita solitari.   
Hank lo guardò paziente, lo stava escludendo.   
\- Senti, dobbiamo archiviare la cosa. - Antonio lo guardò seccato.   
\- Archiviare? Guarda che io l’ho fatto! Sei tu che ogni volta ti presenti da me con qualche scusa, mi dici qualcosa e poi finiamo a letto insieme. Sei tu che non hai capito che io ho archiviato molto bene! - Hank rimase inebetito da quell’atteggiamento astioso, rimase in piedi fra lui e la televisione.   
\- E allora perché sei arrabbiato? - Antonio si strinse nelle spalle appoggiandosi stanco allo schienale.   
\- Non siamo una coppia, per scelta tua. Non devi preoccuparti per me! - Concluse testardo, tornando a sembrare l’adolescente che aveva conosciuto.   
Hank scuotendo la testa si sedette vicino a lui e gli mise la mano sulla coscia, quasi delicato come il suo sguardo.   
\- Questo non lo posso fare. Preoccuparmi per te è un’abitudine che porto avanti ancora da quando ti odiavo! - Antonio capì che si riferiva a quando, dalla prigione, lo aveva aiutato a scagionarsi da delle potenziali accusa pericolose.   
Antonio guardò la sua mano e si odiò per sentirsi meglio. L’aria di nuovo stanca, rassegnata.   
\- Però non stiamo più insieme, eppure ti comporti come se fossi ancora il mio compagno. - Hank fece un sorrisino, si appoggiò col gomito allo schienale, vicino ad Antonio, lo guardò malizioso.   
\- Solo perché andiamo ancora a letto insieme? - Antonio non voleva cedere, però quella mano si era spostata sul suo inguine e lui ormai aveva il viso così vicino al suo.   
\- Quello è un punto. - Hank continuò ad avvicinare il viso.   
\- Qual è l’altro? - Chiese ad un soffio dalla sua bocca. Antonio socchiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi. L’attesa di un bacio.   
\- Non lo ricordo. - E con questo, come di consueto, fu lui ad avvicinarsi per quel che rimaneva e baciare Hank.   
Le loro labbra si ricongiunsero, le lingue si intrecciarono di nuovo ed il calore scaturì rinnovato.   
Antonio lo prese per la camicia sbrigativo e veloce, Hank soddisfatto trafficò con il bottone e la zip dei suoi jeans.   
Non ci fu molta dolcezza, a volte c’era, altre era solo un momento, uno sfogo, un bisogno crudo.   
Uno che tirava fuori l’erezione dell’altro, lo faceva godere per poi girarlo e prendersi il proprio orgasmo, perdendosi in lui.   
A volte era anche solo questo.   
  
Girato sul fianco, lo guardava mentre si voltava verso di lui, tirandosi su le coperte e spegnendo la luce.   
Gesti abitudinari ancora, nonostante non dovessero esserlo.   
\- Allora? - Chiese Hank piano. Antonio capì a cosa si riferiva e sorrise.   
\- Non molli nemmeno dopo il sesso? - Hank fece un lieve ghigno.   
\- Non mollo mai, lo sai. - Antonio continuò a sorridere divertito.   
\- Fin troppo bene. - Poi si mise comodo, un braccio piegato sotto la testa, occhi nei suoi e cominciò lasciandosi andare alla frustrazione.   
\- Questi giorni sotto copertura mi hanno fatto vedere per l’ennesima volta cose che sono stufo di vedere. -   
\- È il nostro lavoro. Cerchiamo di dare una dignità a quegli orrori. - Antonio sospirò.   
\- Lo so e mi piace. Fermare i cattivi, proteggere gli innocenti… sai, è la mia vocazione, lo adoro. - Hank non si perturbò.  
\- Ma? - Antonio strinse la spalla tatuata un po’ perso, girando lo sguardo nel vuoto.   
\- Ma non lo so, sta diventando troppo. Voglio farlo, voglio farlo ancora per sempre, ma vedere, essere in prima linea nelle cose più schifose, esserci dentro fino a questo punto, infiltrarmi nella merda… sai, per prendere i mostri devi guardare nell’abisso, ma prima o poi l’abisso ti guarda dentro. Non è così che si dice? - Hank lo sapeva bene, lui e l’abisso ormai erano una cosa sola.  
Da quel discorso capì al volo perché Antonio doveva fermarsi e non poteva continuare. Pochi passi ancora e sarebbe diventato troppo simile a lui e non poteva permetterlo, doveva proteggerlo.  
Perché gli voleva troppo bene.   
\- Purtroppo per allontanarti dall’abisso non puoi fare questo lavoro. - Concluse quasi duramente. Antonio inarcò le sopracciglia.  
 - Ma a me piace, voglio mettere le manette ai pezzi di merda. Solo… non voglio mangiarla io, quella merda. Vorrei ci fosse un modo, una via di mezzo per fermarli senza farmi divorare così. - Hank ripensò a quando era andato a fermarlo prima. Era sul punto di spaccargli la parete facciale e ucciderlo, con quei pugni. Se non l’avesse fermato l’avrebbe fatto.  
Era sul punto di esplodere. Doveva proteggerlo meglio. Doveva.   
Lo guardò senza dire nulla, non aveva soluzioni, non sapeva come aiutarlo, sapeva solo che doveva in qualche modo.   
\- E poi ci sei tu che continui a presentarmi questa relazione disfunzionale. Per me fra te che fai quel cavolo che vuoi con me ed io che te lo faccio fare perché non riesco a mandarti via quando ti presenti a casa mia e poi sul mio letto… non so a cosa aggrapparmi. - Lo disse con un tono più leggero, ma Hank capì che stava combattendo con sé stesso, per loro due.   
Da un lato la logica.  
Erano troppo diversi per farsi bene a vicenda, si sarebbero rovinati, avrebbero sofferto. Hank quando stava male faceva di testa sua, Antonio ne soffriva.   
Non poteva continuare così. Però non aveva la forza di opporsi, chiudere sul serio sebbene lo volesse. Perché teneva troppo a lui, lo amava, forse.   
\- Ok. - Disse.   
\- Ok? - Chiese Antonio. Hank si strinse nelle spalle.   
\- Adesso che so tutti i punti, vedremo di lavorarci su. - Anche se non aveva la minima idea di come, visto che non intendeva rinunciare a lui.  
“So che sono egoista, ma cercherò un modo per aiutarlo e renderlo felice senza allontanarlo da me. Perché a volte penso che lui ed Erin sono la sola ragione per cui mi alzo al mattino e continuo con la mia vita. Mi dispiace, ma non riesco a fare a meno di loro. Erin come una figlia, lui come la persona che amo.”  
Ovviamente non glielo avrebbe ancora detto.   
Antonio scosse il capo e si appollaiò sulla sua spalla.  
\- Uscirò con qualcun’ altro. Una ragazza, magari! Così riuscirò a cacciarti di casa quando vieni. Io e te non stiamo insieme e l’hai deciso tu quando quella notte hai fatto di testa tua e mi hai allontanato. - Hank non lo prese sul serio.   
\- Buona ricerca. - Concluse serio riferendosi alla ragazza.   
Antonio gli morse la spalla.   
\- Vedrai. Ne uscirò! - Hank lo voleva, ma non certo a scapito di loro due. Non poteva smettere, non con lui, non con loro.   
Non poteva proprio. 


End file.
